


Not That Kind of Song [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, F/F, Kissing, Love Confessions, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "Not That Kind of Song", by SerenadeRead for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIIIAuthor's original summary:The problem with songs, Polly thought, is that they always left out the most important bits.





	Not That Kind of Song [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not That Kind of Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044498) by [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1AuYdeEomD71VjhYZHuZyTXth0tUbxHA2) | 7 MB | 0:07:11


End file.
